


Sons Breaking Bad

by petersgirl



Category: Breaking Bad, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersgirl/pseuds/petersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter and Jessie are finding their end game. It is down to setting up the new owner and they are out. The place the new owner picks is Charming. CA. where the Sons of Anarchy will do anything to stop drugs coming to their town. It will become a showdown of who is a stronger leader Walter White or Jackson Teller. CROSSOVER</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ********I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.********

**CHAPTER 1**

 

**JACKSONS POV**

 

Getting up and starting my day with the boys at the kitchen table eating breakfast while Tara was getting ready to go to work. Giving her a big kiss "What's that for?"

"For being such an understanding and great old lady." Tara has stood by me when most other women would have buckled and ran. She has made so many sacrifices over the years and just did it without my having to ask her to. There's nothing more that I could ask her to do to be with me.

"Jaxs today is my last day to accept the offer to Oregon. Are you sure that it will happen this time baby? I just don't want to get my hopes up again and then be stuck here. I'm not trying to push you or pressure you but, you've done everything that we stayed in Charming to do."

"I promise this time babe that its real. I still gotta finish up a couple of more deals before Chibs takes over the club. I may have to stay behind for a couple of weeks before I can come out with you and the boys. Take the offer."

Laying her head on my shoulder "Jaxs are you sure?"

Lifting her face up with my hands so her eyes could meet mine "Take the offer Tara. I love you babe."

My family watched from the steps as I left home being the President of SAMCRO. There will only be a few more times that will happen. I'm still not sure what the hell I'm gonna do after I leave the club but, its leave the club or my family behind. I already know what I gotta do and the rest of the shit I'll figure out as I go along.

They were all out in the parking lot when I parked my bike "What's going on?"

They all walked away except for Chibs "Nero called and Lyla od. He found her when she didn't show up at Deosa. I'm sorry Jackie."

"Where are the kids at?"

"Lyla left them with her Mom. She was making an escort call on a big roller that came into town. He requested her and a couple of the other girls."

"What about the other girls? Does Nero have a name and a place this guy is at?"

"Yeah I got his name and he's was staying outside Charming. The other girls made it back to the lodge. But the meth came from him that Lyla had. She must have used too much and Nero found her at her house. So I don't think the guy had anything to do with it other than he gave it to her. The other girls did it too but, they were fine."

"Get the others together were gonna find out where he got it from?"

Nero pulled up and that saved me from having to call him. He handed me the thumb bag "I've never seen blue meth before. I took everything out of the house before I called the cops. I didn't want them snooping around. I'm sorry Jaxs. I cared about Lyla too." Nero did and tried to take good care of her just like he does all of his girls.

"Hey baby."

"Mom, I need you to get a hold of Lyla's mom. We need to figure out what to do with the kids. I owe that to Op to make sure his kids are taken care of."

"Sure baby. Do you want me to make the arrangements for the funeral too?"

"No. I'll handle it."

We rode to the place where the guy was staying at. It was empty "Now what Jaxs?"

"I don't know Tig. Maybe Darby will know where this shit came from."

"Darby is living straight now man."

"Yeah probably. We are still gonna talk to him."

Knowing we wouldn't be welcomed with opened arms by Darby cause of the bad history between us. But I still didn't give a shit. This was not only a club matter with new drugs being this close to Charming. It became personal with me when it was Lyla. I owe Op so much and I will see this through for him. If it was an accidental overdose, there's nothing I can do about that. But if it wasn't, there will be hell to pay for someone.

As soon as we rolled up we were met with gun fire "Goddamn it Darby. We just wanna talk to you."

"I don't wanna talk to you." He opened fire on us again.

"Tig take Hap and go around to the back. We need to get the gun away from the crazy old fucker."

It wasn't long until Darby was thrown outta the front door by Hap. Hap was standing over him with his gun drawn "You lay there." That's the one thing you gotta love about Hap. He don't fuck around.

Once Darby realized we didn't come to hurt him. Hap let him up "Have you ever seen this before?"

"No."

"Do you know where it comes from?"

"Yeah. It's the biggest drug manufacturer in the US. The best shit your money can buy. They say it's the purest product on the streets."

"How did it get here?" Darby wasn't gonna give that information up.

"I don't wanna have to hurt you. But I'm only gonna ask you one more time. How did it get here?"

"I don't know what their names are. I still keep my ear to the ground even though I'm out of the game. The scuttle but is they are opening up shop here in Charming. Buying out Heisenberg."

"What the hell is a Heisenberg?"

"The baddest mother fucker there is in the game. Not somebody the Sons wanna fuck with."

"Are they part of the drug Cartel?"

"He is bigger than the Cartel. He took the shot caller down. You'll be in over your head if you take him on. This will be the one time the Sons don't have say in shit that happens around here."

Darby gave us what we wanted to know. The address of the place where they think they are going to be making and distributing drugs from. Inside Charming. An old factory that shut down years ago. We watched trucks coming and going.

"There is so much muscle and fire power here to start a small war."

"Yeah there is. We do it tonight. We send them the message, there is nobody that does this shit in Charming and gets away with it."

"Jackie if Darby is right and it's bigger than the Cartel, it could blow back on us with huge repercussions."

"I'll be damned if they do this shit in our back yard. We go under the radar tonight. We put an end to this."

Riding back to the clubhouse I couldn't get my mind to stop thinking about Op's kids and all the loses they have already had in their young lives. I know it's the clubs fault that it happened and their family was taken away from them. That is something I live with every day.

Gemma was outside waiting for us to get back "I talked to Lyla's mom. She wants to keep Piper. But Kenny and Ellie have nowhere to go Jackson."

"Yeah they do. I need your help on this too." Gemma might be a lot of things. But when it comes to kids she is usually all in.

"I'll see ya guys tonight. I gotta talk to Tara."

This was the hardest thing I had to do today. Explaining to Tara how I wanna take on two more kids when we're getting ready to move. She'll already be taking on more responsibility with her new job. I have torn my family apart at times but, this is what I had to do. Op was my true brother and I will not let strangers raise his kids and let him be forgotten.

Tara was sitting in the kitchen having a cup of coffee when I got home "What's wrong? Oh god. Did something happen so we can't leave again?" She knows me so well. Just by the look on my face she already knew there was a problem.

"No. Lyla od and I'm gonna go get the kids. I can't let them go to a home Tara. I won't."

"I'm sorry baby. Me either and I'll do whatever I can to help them. We can take them with us Jaxs. This will be a fresh start for all of us."

"I love you more everyday."

"But, there is something that we are going to have to discuss."

"What?"

"With all of these kids we are going to need a much bigger house when we move. I also need to know that you're going to be around Jaxs to help with them. You have to promise me that nothing is going to get in the way of that. When I start this new job I'm going to be working long hours at first and the kids are going to need you to be there. This is not for me. This is for our family."

"I know that I've not been around a lot lately. But that's getting ready to change."

"I need you to promise me. I need to hear the words from you Jaxs and for you to mean it this time. I can't go through it again. Don't make me an empty promise if you can't keep it."

"I promise."

Going into our bedroom and pulling out my black clothes outta the drawer. Along with my bullet proof vest. I was getting dressed when I noticed Tara standing in the doorway watching me "Where are you going?"

"I've got club business to handle." She gave me that look and I knew what she was thinking.

"It's only for a little bit longer Tara. I'm getting to the end game and it will be over. Then we will be living a boring life together with the kids."

"I hope you're right Jaxs."

 

**WALTERS POV**

 

Setting at the kitchen table drinking my coffee and holding my sweet little girl, Holly. Being thankful that I have been given the chance by the good Lord to have this moment in time. I was given more time on earth when my cancer went into remission.

"Lewis is here. Gotta go."

"Bye Jr. Have a good day at school. I love you son." He is my pride and joy. Almost grown and becoming a man. He will be a better man than I have ever been. That's every fathers wish; is that their children grow up happier and being a better person than they are.

Putting Holly down in her playpen. She picked up her favorite toy and doesn't have a care in the world. The way life is really meant to be. But now comes the hard part of what I have to do.

"I heard back from the buyer."

She stood with tears in her eyes at the kitchen sink "Please tell me Walt that it's almost over. We don't need anymore money and you know that. We have more than anyone could ever spend in ten life times. I just want to know that my family is safe."

"Of course we are all safe. They are completely dedicated to purchasing the business. But they want me and Jessie to set up the new lab for them in California. Show them the proper way to cook."

"What do you mean by set up their lab? You're not going Walt. it's not safe."

"I will be completely safe and out of harms way. It is for only a week and then we can take that vacation you always wanted to. We can spend more time with the kids. Finally start enjoying life again and do all the things you want to do."

"I still have that feeling and nightmare all the time that someone shows up at our door to kill us because of all of this. I want to live a normal life again. You have to promise me that you will not take any chances and if it gets to be dangerous in any way that you will stop and come home."

"Skylar you are over reacting. I'm not going to be..."

"Promise me Walt." I knew that was the only way that I was going to get out of the house and keep the peace at home, I had to to lie to her.

"I promise." This wasn't a promise that I could keep if things go a stray. The only way for me to get out of the meth business is to pass it on. I have to make sure that the new owner is up and running so that demands are met. Because if they are not, I will be the one they come looking for.

"I need to get packed. We are leaving in the morning."

Skylar came in and sat down on the bed not saying a word but, watched my every move "Where in California?"

"Charming. It is a small town out in the middle of no where. The owner picked it there because it is low profile and very little commercial building goes on. So no eyes will be on him. He figures he can stay there for a few years before he has to move on. He is using a uniform company as the cover for the operation."

Kissing her forehead "Stop worrying. I'm going to be around so much that you'll be sick of me."

"I hope you're right Walt. Because I won't go through this shit again. I've tried to be supportive to what you do and turn a blind eye to it. I have even pretend that we are a normal family and that my husband just goes to work everyday. Not that he cooks crystal meth and is a drug dealer. But, if the kids get put in danger you won't like the outcome of this. "

"Of course I am right. We are finally finding the end of this. I need you to be supportive for a little longer. Just for the record again Skylar, I am not a drug dealer. I am a chemist that makes a product for resale."

"You can wrap up shit in a pretty little package. But it's still shit. No matter how pretty you make that package Walt."

When Skylar went into the kitchen I took my gun down from the closet and put it in my bag too. Just in case I needed it. I'm not going to take any unnecessary chances that I don't have to. I saw my black hat up on the top shelf of the closet. I took it down and put it on.

"One more time. Then Heisenberg will live no more."

The time has come to close that chapter in my life and not look back. It was past time actually and I knew it. Skylar is right about a lot of things. It stopped being about the money. My intentions were pure and good at first. When I found out that I had cancer and was dying. I had to make sure that I could take care of my family and that they would not suffer from it. So I did the only thing I could do to make a vast amount of money in a short period of time.

Once I made the hundreds of thousands of dollars I thought it would take for my family to live comfortably on. It became about the power and my love for it. I just didn't thrive on it anymore; I needed it. Just a like a junkie hooked on my product. I needed that fix. I took a pile of shit and built a million dollar empire in less than a year.

Jessie Pinkman, my partner has done a complete turn around. He was a fucked up student at the high school I taught at for years. Now he and I are going to be making thirty million dollars a piece as our final payment for selling it and getting out. No one will be the wiser that the finest meth from here to Germany has been made by us.

"Walt. Walter are you hearing me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I was thinking about if there was anything that I needed to do at the car wash before I leave."

"I don't think that there is. Would you mind making the salad? Hank and Marie will be here soon."

"Sure."

I began chopping the vegetables "Maybe we should rehearse what we are going to tell them about your being gone?" Not more damn rehearsing. I love Skylar so much but, she wears me down some days. Completely over thinks everything.

"I don't see why we need to tell them anything."

"They are going to notice that you're not around here for a week. So will Walt Jr. I have to tell him something. We should make sure that our stories are straight. It's the details that always get you caught Walt." When she brought Jr. into it. She already knew that I would be on board no matter what I had to do.

"Okay. We will tell them whatever you want to. Just tell me what I'm suppose to say." With Skylar it is much easier to surrender to somethings than to argue about them. This was one of those times.

Setting the table for dinner out on the patio I heard the door bell ring "Come on in. Dinner is almost done."

Pouring all of us a glass of wine with our food "Hank I was wondering if it would be possible for you to look in on Skylar and the kids for me?"

"Uh sure. Where are you going?"

"I am going to a convention for the next week. We are looking into how cost-effective it would be to replace some of our old equipment at the car wash."

"Aren't you going too Sky?"

"No. I have to stay here with the kids and run the business. Beside I trust Walt's decision."

Dinner was going well. Although Hank kept asking me question after question about where I was going. I think part of it is his cop nature. Even when he leaves work he can't turn it off. But, it still always makes me a little nervous with him.

Pouring the rest of the wine until it was gone "I will get us another bottle."

Sticking the cork screw in the bottle, I noticed he was standing behind me "Did you need something else Hank?"

"No. Come on Walt. You can tell me the truth. We both know you're not going to scope out equipment."

Now I was real nervous "I'm sorry. What do you mean?"

Opening the kitchen drawer and putting my hand in it. I was feeling around for a knife. Maybe it was today that Hank discovered my secret and I was going to have to handle the situation.

"I always tell Marie all the boring shit too when I go to police conventions. I never tell her about the strip joints and getting drunk. Hey we earn a night away from the old ball and chain right?"

"Yeah. Right." I was ashamed for even thinking about doing that to Hank. But under no circumstances can he come between me and my family. Knowing what I do for a living will only make both of our lives end in total chaos.

After Hank and Marie left "You relax. Go take a hot bath and I'll clean up." Skylar gave me a sweet smile then went down the hallway.

Going outside and stacking up the dirty dishes "Mr. White."

Then I heard it louder "Mr. White."

Walking over to the fence "Jessie. What in the hell are you doing here? How many times do I have to tell you that you are never allowed to come to my home unannounced?"

"We've been calling you. But you never answered."

"Who's we?"

"Me and Saul. He's parked down the street. We've been waiting for them to leave. We didn't think you would want your DEA brother-in-law to see us together."

"What is so damn important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"We gotta problem. The buyer is gonna back outta the deal."

"Why?"

"A group of bikers blew up the place where he was gonna cook."

"I don't care. This deal goes through no matter what we have to do. I'll be damned if I let bikers ruin this for us."

 

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WALTERS POV**

Trying to think of a good excuse to have for leaving the house without having an argument or debate over it. I went into the bathroom where Skylar was soaking in the tub "I am going to go get Holly some more diapers. I won't be gone long. Is there anything else that you need me to pick up while I am out?"

"Look in the closet I picked up some. She shouldn't be out yet. That way you don't have to get out tonight."

Damn that women. I went into Holly's room and tossed the diapers out of the window "I didn't find any."

Skylar came in and looked through the closet too "She couldn't have used all of those already. I must have stuck them somewhere else." She started looking around.

"It is no big deal. I will pickup my prescriptions at the same time. I forgot to do that earlier and I need to take them with me. I'll be back shortly."

Passing Saul's car, I didn't stop. The last thing I needed to happen was for the neighbors to see me with them. Looking in the rear view mirror, he was following behind me. I drove to a remote location that I thought was safe before stopping the car.

After getting out, the first thing I did was check Saul's car for bugs "Do you really think I would come to meet with you if there was a chance that we were bugged? It's not just your ball sack on the line my friend."

"Let's get something clear. You two don't ever come to my home unannounced again. What if Hank would have seen you?"

"Again it is not just your ball sack."

The buyer wants to back out of the deal because some local biker club does not want drugs in their town. He is afraid attention will be brought to him and the operation because of this little problem. Any attention is bad attention when your trying to stay undiscovered.

"The deal isn't off. We proceed forward as planned."

"Perhaps you didn't hear me. He still wants to do the deal but, give it a little time for things to die down. An explosion does not go exactly unnoticed."

"Then we give an explanation to the public for it. A reasonable explanation that does not involve the truth for them to know."

"Maybe Mr. White we should wait. You know that way there won't be any heat on us when we go there."

"No Jessie. We do it and we do it now. I don't have time to wait. Nothing and I mean nothing stops this deal from going through. Saul I need you to find out everything you can about this motorcycle club. Jessie you pick me up at 6:00 am sharp in the morning. I want to there and get the ball rolling on the new operation."

"Yeah. I will just snap my fingers and magically in the middle of the night find out everything you want to know."

"Do I need to remind you who you work for? If I have a problem, then you have a problem. If Jessie has a problem, then you have a problem. If this deal doesn't happen we are all three are going to have some major problems. Now I would suggest that you make whatever calls you need to and find out about them. If this goes bad and we get caught, you're going to get caught too. The more people who know who I am and what I do could easily be our nail in the coffin. How do we know the new owner is trust worthy unless we know he is as dirty and guilty in this business as we are? The only way to do that is to make sure that he is all set up and cooking. Then as far as the rest of the world knows; he is Heisenberg and always has been."

"I'm your guy. I will find out what time of the day they take a shit if that is what you want to know. You know my loyalty and all of my time goes to taking care of my number one client."

"Good. Then we have an understanding."

Stopping at the drug store on my way back. I picked up my medication and diapers so Skylar won't be suspicious when I get home. I only have to keep things away from her a little longer. I do it for many reasons. The biggest one is to protect her and the kids. The less she knows about anything, the better off she will be if something goes wrong.

The lights were off in the house when I went in. Skylar was sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette "Crisis diverted. I got Holly's diapers."

Skylar turned on the lamp setting on the end table and she didn't look happy "Where did you really go Walt?"

"I went to the drug store."

Skylar reached over the couch and picked up the box of diapers "These were laying in the yard. The same diapers that I bought yesterday. The same diapers that I told you were in the closet. Tell me what is going on?"

"Skylar there is nothing going on. I need to get in bed. I am leaving early in the morning." But she wasn't going to let it go. She followed me down the hallway and was screaming at me.

"Tell me Walt. Are we in danger again?"

Jr.'s bedroom door opened up "What's going on?"

"Nothing son. Your mother and I are having a discussion."

"Well it's a loud discussion. You guys woke me up."

"Go back to bed. You make sure to take care of your mother and Holly for me while I'm gone. I'm depending on you."

"I will Dad. I love you."

"I love you to son."

Going to bed didn't stop Skylar from asking questions. But, I never gave her any real answers. I'll be up and gone in the morning before she gets up so that will be the end of that.

When the alarm went off I didn't want to move. But I did anyways. I got into the shower and got dressed. I had just enough time to make some coffee before Jessie gets here. I figure leaving early on a Sunday morning will lessen the odds of anyone even seeing him pulling into the driveway.

Skylar was already setting at the bar when I went out into the kitchen "Good morning. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Sure." It wasn't a good sure either. It was one of those; I am pissed off and I will never let you forget it kind of sures.

I saw headlights coming in through the window "I have to go. I will see you in a few days."

Skylar followed me outside and I wasn't going to leave fighting with her "Good morning Jessie."

"Morning Mr. White. Um... Mrs. White doesn't look happy."

"Don't you worry about that. I can handle my wife."

"Really. Well I think that you're gonna have to handle it again." Skylar was standing by the car and was waiting for me to roll down the window.

"I want to know what is going on?"

"Skylar I already told you."

"I'm not talking to you." Jessie was looking back and forth between the two of us. I was afraid of what might come out of his mouth.

"Morning Mrs. White. I'm pretty sure it's exactly what Mr. White told you was going on."

"Pretty sure? Are you positive about that?" Jessie was only looking at me now. Waiting for me to come to his rescue.

"Skylar we have to go."

"Don't think this over and we will be talking about it when you get back."I went to give her a kiss but, she walked away. Here I was with my head out of the window with puckered lips and I was completely ignored by her.

"You really know how to handle her Mr. White."

"Shut up Jessie and just drive."

We had been driving for hours when Saul finally called "Good morning Mistro. I have that info you wanted. It's a fine and beautiful day isn't it?"

"Get on with it Saul."

"Fine. I swear nobody says good morning anymore. This club is known as the Sons of Anarchy. It has been based out of Charming for a long time. Their fearless leader's name is Jackson Teller. Now here is the interesting part. They are all felons that seem to live above the law. They also have had eyes on them as well. The ATF has been keeping surveillance on them for sometime. They have been accused of running guns for the IRA. And here is the part that I know you are just going to love. They are running guns to the Mexican Cartel. Yes I did say the Cartel."

"Also it seems that some of its members aren't exactly the up standing citizens that are acting like they are and they have done extensive time in prison for some crimes. So why they would care if there were drugs in their town is beyond me. But as your attorney I feel that I must still give you my honest advise and to the kid. I think you should wait on this deal until some of the heat dies down. There is no sense in walking into a hornets nest unnecessarily."

"Thanks Saul and I will keep what you said in mind. That's what I needed to know and I will call you if I need anything else."

Taking out the cell phone that I haven't had to use in such a long time "Mr. White what are you doing?"

"Making the call Jessie. It seems our biker friends are some how associated with the Mexican Cartel."

"Please Mr. White don't do it. You know what it means getting them involved with us."

"I am open for suggestions. Do you have a better solution?"

"No. But I would like to live through this shit to be able to spend the money we are getting from it. They've already tried to kill us."

"We don't have to worry about that this time. The Cartel is on our side. They will do what we tell them to do. We are secure because they need us and need this deal to go through. If it doesn't they have no drugs to make billions with. It will shut down their operation and they will never allow that to happen."

"Yeah. Sure they are on our side right up until the time they pull the trigger."

Dialing the number to solve the problem at hand "It's Heisenberg. We have a threat to the operation. The Sons of Anarchy."

**JACKSON POV**

Starting the day like normal at the kitchen table with the boys. When I heard the news come on I turned it up cause I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Last night there was a gas leak just outside of Charming city limits. Everyone is thankful that the building was empty when it exploded. The Fire Chief was on site still this morning. As the brave firemen spent most of the night battling the blaze."

"Chief is there any time frame on when it will be safe to come near the property again? You are reporting that there maybe another gas leak that needs to be addressed."

"Our first priority is always the safety of the public. We have blocked off the access to this building and will work as quickly as possible to get the situation under control. For now we will not allow anyone but the emergency workers here."

"Thank you Chief. When we come back we will have the weather report for you." I turned it off. Sat down and was trying to make sense of it all. Cause it made none. Usually we are blamed for shit we didn't do but, these fucks were not wanting anyone to know that we were the ones that had done it.

"What's wrong Jaxs?"

"Nothing. You're gonna be late for work if you don't get going." I wasn't trying to hurry Tara and the boys off. But I kinda was. I needed to get to the clubhouse and deal with a lot of shit. If I even mention the club she thinks I'm getting in deeper. She doesn't understand that up until my last day comes, I'm the one that is responsible for everything that happens.

Riding off in one direction as Tara went in the other to drop off the boys at day care. I was running through my mind what came out on the news. I know it wasn't gas that caused the explosion. Cause we wired that bitch up and watched it burn. It was baffling the hell outta me why they would blame it on that for. It wasn't empty either. They had started delivering shit to make their meth with.

The first place I went was to talk to Skeeter about when Lyla would be ready, so we could decide when to have the ceremony for her "She's already to go. Do you want to see her?"

"No. I'll call you later when I know what day we are gonna do it. Go see Bobby for the money."

It's not that I didn't wanna see Lyla. The last time I did this was with Op. Just being there was bringing back all the same feelings of losing him all over again and now we're burning his old lady. I'll take the blame for her too. I should have paid closer attention to what was going on with her.

Lyla hasn't been stable since Op has been gone. I've tried to be there for her and the kids. She came around the club for a while after losing Op. Then the visits stopped all together. She stopped returning even my phone call too. I know deep down the club was just a bad reminder of what happened to him and I think she blamed me for his death. Not that I don't deserve it.

Parking my bike and walking into the garage. They were all busy working on something "Chibs lets talk."

We went into the chapel and shut the door "Did you see the news this morning Jackie?"

"Yeah. I did. We need to find out what the fuck is going on and who owns the property. Did Juice come up with anything?"

"I don't know I haven't talked to him."

Going back out into the bar "Juice."

"Yeah Jaxs."

"Did you find out anything about Heisenberg?"

"No man. It almost like he's a ghost. It seems like everybody knows his name but, they don't know anything about him."

"You keep digging and making calls until you know something." Before I finished my talk with Juice, Chibs was yelling for me.

"Yeah."

"I just got a call from Trammel. Our warehouse with the guns has just been burned to the ground."

"Fuck. Get everybody together now."

We rode to the next town over. We have always known better than to do anything in Charming. That included keeping our guns here too. After Cara Cara was burned down we moved our warehouse. There was no way in hell that we were gonna rebuild there. You never go back to where they once knew you kept the stash at. It is to risky and you'll get hit again or get caught.

By the time we made it. There wasn't anything left to salvage "We need to get this cleaned up as fast as possible Jaxs. We are going to have a lot of eyes on it."

"That's what you get fucken paid for. Now do your job. Cause if I get caught, so do you. I will make sure that there's something extra in your envelope this month."

"Hey I'm a cop. Not the clean up crew. There is only so much that I can do."

"Then I suggest that you figure it out Trammel. Cause we'll both be wearing orange if this shit gets out."

The guys were walking around trying to recover anything that was incriminating to us "What about Romeo's shipment? He's gonna be expecting that shit to be delivered by the end of the week."

"I know that."

"What are we gonna do Jaxs? This was retaliation for what we did. They were sending a message back to us."

"I don't know Bobby what were gonna do yet. I'll figure something out. Call church for tonight. I want everybody at the table no exceptions." This when things get bad. There are decisions to make about what were gonna do and how far we are gonna go to get the job done.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WALTERS POV**

When they said it was a small town out of prying eyes way, they weren't kidding. We literally drove through town in three minutes. I wasn't exactly sure how we were going to make this work yet but, I will prevail no matter what I have to do. My family is depending on me. I have to make sure that everything is in place and handled for Skylar and my children before I die. It is the only thing that matters to me in this world.

"What do you think they do for entertainment around here? Watch the cows take a shit?"

"That could be Jessie."

"Where do we start Mr. White?"

"I think the first thing we do is set a meeting with the owner. Lets figure out a plan and a new place for the lab. I don't think we should stay around here. We will find a hotel somewhere nearby and stay there for the night."

As we were driving out-of-town we passed about five bikes riding in the opposite direction "That has to be them. Follow them and lets see where they go."

Jessie pulled the car across the street from where they parked their bikes. They had on matching leather vest that displayed the Sons of Anarchy name on it. They were going into one shop then another. They were making their way down the street "I wonder what they are doing?"

"Yo they're collecting."

"Collecting what?"

"Protection money is my guess."

"Protection from what? How do you know that?"

"You're really book smart Mr. White. But I'm street smart. They are making rounds to the store owners and as along as they giving them a percentage of their earnings. They allow them to conduct business in their town. Basically you pay for protection from them."

"What happens if they don't pay them?"

"Then they muscle the store owner until they do pay or the business closes the doors."

If that is really the case it will be hard to run a tight operation in this town without having them around. They have just became a bigger problem than I had anticipated. We just watched and I think Jessie was right. They made their rounds to every store. When the group of them came out they were all smiling and laughing. I am one not to be bullied and they will get nowhere with me using those antics. They will find out that when I am pushed, I do some pushing back.

We followed them back to where I would assume they conduct their business at. It was a car service garage. Working on cars must be what they use for their cover. Surely if they are running guns they don't keep them here too. I would never keep my product near me. It's to big of a risk of getting caught.

"This may not be so bad after all. It really doesn't look like much of an operation. It's mostly just them riding around on their bikes and them bullying old people from what I can see."

"Yo. Our operation started in a piece of shit RV that would break down at every stop light."

"We need to get on the inside somehow and find out what they really do." Looking over at Jessie and smiling.

"I don't like how you are looking at me Mr. White. What?"

"You'll see. But for now let's go find a place to stay for the night."

We drove to the next town over. It wasn't as big as the city we live in but, much bigger than Charming. We found a Budget Inn and checked in under a fake name of Ben Davis. I have had this ID in my wallet for the last few months. You never know when it will come in handy. Now that I have used it before. I will destroy it and get a new one when we get back.

"I am starving. How about a big steak Jessie? It's my treat."

Driving down the street to a bar that served food as well. We ordered a couple of beers and Jessie hadn't been saying too much the whole trip. When he gets distant from me I know he has a problem or he is ready to throw in the towel. I would say as close as we are to the end of this, he must have a problem.

"What are Andrea and Brock doing while we're gone?"

"I don't know. She moved out last week. She went and got her own place."

"Did you two have a fight or something?"

"Not really. I care about her a lot. You know how much I love Brock too. I think she was getting tired of me being so secretive all the time about where I was at and what I was doing. I thought about telling her but, decided I didn't want to pull them in the middle of my shit and have something happen to them."

That is the hardest call to make when you earn a living doing what we do. How much can you really tell the one you love about it without them passing judgement down on you? Will they feel differently about you or look at you different? I thought by Skylar knowing it would make things better between us and I wouldn't have to lie to her. But, I was wrong. It has made things worse and she just worries more about everything now. I find I am lying more to her since she found out the truth than I was before she knew.

"I am sure that when we get home you and Andrea will work it out."

"Maybe. Wanna another beer?" It was a dead issue as far as he was concerned. He didn't want to talk about it anymore so, I left it alone.

"Yes. Thank you." Jessie was trying to drink his troubles away. He was doing more drinking than eating.

There was a girl sitting at the bar giving Jessie the eye. That girl is a hooker if I have ever seen one. She must have seen the wad of hundreds he pulled out at the bar when he bought us another round of beers.

It wasn't long until she was standing beside our table "Hey handsome. You are not from around here are you?"

"No. We're just passing through."

"I'm Ima. Are you and your friend looking to hook up?"

"No thanks." Jessie is still grieving the loss of Andrea. It really surprised me and made me proud of him too that he said no to her.

"What about you?"

"I am a married man. So no thank you."

"Honey it doesn't cost anymore if you're married or not. You're traveling and your wife will never find out about it. So what do say?" She really didn't want to hear what I had to say about that.

Before I gave her my response the other girl at the bar she was with came over "Ima we have to go. Nero called and they are having Lyla's wake at Sons clubhouse tonight." Jessie and I both caught she referred to the motorcycle club.

"Okay I need to change before we go."

"I don't think you're invited to it. Jaxs wife won't like it if you show up there."

"Lyla was my best friend and I'm going. I don't care what Tara likes. She is just jealous of me because her husband wants me and would rather fuck me than go home to her."

Whispering it "Jessie get her number before they leave?" We followed them outside.

"Yo, maybe we can hook up after you're done."

Smiling and rubbing a business card over Jessie's chest as she stuck it in his shirt pocket "I knew you would change your mind honey. It's five hundred dollars for two hours and your friend is extra." Since when do prostitutes have business cards printed up and hand them out freely? I have to be getting old.

She wrote on a Diosa Lodge, Escort Service business card; Ima Tighty with a phone number. It was a catchy name if nothing else.

Before the girls got into their car another car pulled up beside them "I told you whores you belong to me and what would happen if you ran from me again."

"I don't work for you anymore Tubee. I work for Nero and Jaxs now. Do you know what they will do to you if you touch me?"

He was a large man, their pimp no doubt. He back-handed Ima across the face "Bitch you don't ever talk to me like that."

"Hey. You should learn how to treat women." Jessie was screaming at the guy from the car and went to get out.

"Jessie stay out of it. We need to be keeping a low profile." I grabbed a hold of his arm to stop him from doing something that we both would regret later. But it wasn't doing any good.

"Mother fucker get back in your car. This don't have shit to do with you." He shoved the other girl to the ground and slammed Ima down on the hood and was slapping her around. Jessie seemed to be no threat to him.

When I saw Jessie reach behind him I knew what he was going for and it was about to get really ugly "It does now bitch. Let her up." Jessie had a gun pointed to the back of the guys head.

Both girls ran behind me and Jessie was backing away from him with his gun in his hand "It didn't have to go down like this. All you had to do was leave them alone."

"You punk little bitch. Rolling into my town and pulling a gun on me. You and Pops over there just signed your death warrants." So much for keeping a low profile and no one knowing we were in town.

Another car pulled into the parking lot and the guy started laughing "Those are my boys and now I am going to kill you."

So I did the only thing that I could do. Sometimes it is kill or be killed and you don't have any options left. I pulled my gun too.

**JACKSONS POV**

Sitting at the table waiting for them to start coming in. My mind couldn't stop thinking about Op. He suffered so much when he was still alive and now his children are carrying on that burden. Being a member of the club is in our blood and it's not something you make a decision to do; it is something that you are and always will be. With or without your cut on. You're still an outlaw and live by that code.

Kenny showed no real emotion when we said Lyla had passed away. He hasn't shown anything since his mother was killed and just seems to be barely existing. Donna's death lands on the club too. We have made a mess out of those kids lives and I don't even know where to start to get the healing to begin.

After watching how great Tara was with Ellie when we told her, she is a damn good mother. Ellie went to bed crying and when I woke up this morning Tara was laying on the couch holding her. She stayed with Ellie all night and was just there for her cause she needed someone. Ellie hasn't left Tara's side since.

Ellie refused to stay with Gemma today so Tara took her to work with her. No matter what happens I know I can always depend on Tara to make sure the kids are cared for. I know she can't say the same about me and I'm trying to right that wrong.

Seeing just how great Tara really is over and over without faltering makes me want to do the right thing by her and my children. But it doesn't make it any less difficult of a decision or transition. Once an outlaw always an outlaw.

"Jackie are you ready to start?" I was so far off into my own world I hadn't even noticed that they were sitting around the table waiting on me.

"We already know we have to deal with it. The question is how do we do that?" We went around the table throwing out ideas and what we would do back to them next.

"It was retaliation for us blowing up the meth place. It will only get worse if we keep this going on. I didn't like it then and I sure as the hell don't like it now. We need to wait and see who and what we're really up against. We can't take on them on blind." I was getting some major attitude from him.

"That's what we do Bobby. When someone hurts us we retaliate. If we don't then we look weak. I don't give a shit if you like it or not. Either you're in or you're out. This half ass shit is what cause us more damage against the club. We vote it now. All in favor."

"Six to one. We do it after Lyla's wake tonight." I banged my gavel and church was over. It was now the outlaw way to handle it.

Bobby was the only no vote. I get we need to find out intel and make smart decisions. But if I stop now they will take over Charming and that shit will never happen as long as I'm alive.

Telling Chibs to stay behind and shut the door "I need to know brother that when the time comes you're with me. It's gonna get bloody and I'm not sure Bobby will be all in on that. You know what happens when the table starts going in different direction."

"Look at me kid. I have always had your back and I always will. If bloody is what it takes then bloody is what we'll get." Chibs has always understood more than Bobby has. I don't wanna spill blood without a cause but, I won't run from it either.

Tara was standing out in the bar with the kids when we came out "Hey babe."

"Don't you hey babe me."

"Ellie will you take Abel and Kenny into the kitchen? Make them a sandwich and I will be right there." Ellie took Abel's hand and Kenny followed along behind them.

"What's going on?"

"You haven't said a word to your mother about quitting the club have you?"

"It's complicated Tara. I wasn't gonna say anything until its time."

"Complicated. Do you really want to talk about complicated with me Jackson Teller? My life has been nothing but that and total chaos. You promised me and you better deliver this time. We are leaving Charming one way or another."

I went to open my mouth but she cut me off before I could speak "You heard me Jaxs." Then she walked off.

Chibs slapped me on the back "When Momma ain't happy. Ain't nobody happy." That was no shit. He was the only one I've told so far about leaving Charming and the club. If the rest of them knew what I was planning on doing, they wouldn't do anything I said to do. They can't know until it's time to go to the table and vote it.

"Come on kid. It's time to go meet Romeo."

Romeo called this meeting. I would assume it's cause he heard about the blast and was concerned about getting his shipment. Not to mention the exposure it causes for the club. Just one more mess I gotta figure out how to get cleaned up.

Parking our bikes and taking off our helmets. Before the rest even took a step "We just want to talk to you Jaxs and only you." We walked away from the others so they couldn't hear our conversation.

"I've already got calls out. I'll make up your gun shipment if that's what your worried about. I just need a minute to get us regrouped so we can be up and running again."

"It's not about the shipment. We need the Sons to back off from the meth operation in Charming."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sometimes things need to happen for the greater good. It has come down the pipe from the higher ups. We have spent years making this connection in the Cartel and we won't let anything stop that. It would be catastrophic if they were to find out that we are a part of the CIA. It would be really bad for you and your club if that happens too."

"Pulling the CIA card. You guys pick whatever suit you wanna play in that day. Sometimes you're the bad guys that sell drugs and guns. Then the next day you're on the right side of the law and flash your badges around. I don't play that way. I'm always on the wrong side of the law and I don't give a shit what you want."

"The drugs we use in our operation comes from this manufacturer. This is bigger than your beliefs son. This is the way it's going to play out. You will back off from this or I will make sure that the Sons of Anarchy stop existing. You and your club will never see the light of day again."

"I don't care. You can threaten to arrest me all you want to. I'm done with that shit. When the Cartel finds out that you're really CIA and if you threaten me again, they will find out. Once that happens, I figure you won't be breathing long enough to arrest me. There is no making or selling drugs inside Charming."

Louise, Romeo's second in command, smiled as the words came outta his mouth "There is now."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me.**


End file.
